jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daxter script
Daxter script comprises the full verbal transcript of Daxter. ; Notes: * Cutscene sections are labeled according to the "Play Movie" secret. * Gameplay sections are labeled either according the "Play Level" secret, or the mission name given by on-screen prompts. For other information regarding the format and layout of this article, see the transcript guideline. Intro Samos Hagai: In the great struggle of good versus evil, there is often more to a hero than meets the eye. Just as the plants have their hidden roots, and rocks, when turned over, reveal their dark underbelly with all manner of surprises, so too is the great story of Jak and his epic fight to save Haven City. Every mother's child has heard this story well, but most have heard only half the tale. For as great as Jak was, he would never have succeeded without his often forgotten but faithful sidekick, Daxter. Samos Hagai: In my many years as a sage, and trust me it's a big number, I've learned one very important truth. Behind every great hero, there is always a wisecracking, obnoxious, nincompoop! This is his story... Employee: I can't do this anymore. It's too dangerous! Osmo: But, but please. Don't leave now. Employee: Forget it! find another crazy sucker, okay?! Osmo: (sighs) Daxter: (screams) Erol: Forget the rat! The Baron wants him. Daxter: Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it! Daxter: Oomph! Guard: What was that? Wh-where'd he go? Osmo: Wh-where did who go? Guard: That little crazy orange–... Whatever he is, I'll show him! Osmo: Hmm. On-screen: Two years later, almost... Daxter: And there I was, toe to toe with five, uh, fifty-five of the nastiest lurkers you ever saw. Suddenly, they came at me from the left, so I moved to the right, with a chop, and a kick, and a–... (yells) Patrons: (laugh) Daxter: Wait, come back! I-I've got more! A-after I fell down to, uh, confuse the lurkers, I then– (groans) Osmo: Can you speak up, son? My ears aren't what they used to be. Tell us the one about how you can knock guards silly with a single blow. Daxter: What, I can? Oh, oh yeah! Yeah, yeah. Those guards don't stand a chance against the old one-two. Osmo: Yes, I'm pleased to meet you also. I'm Osmo, proprietor and chief spray technologist for the Kridder Ridder extermination company. Let me get right to brass tacks, young man: I need someone like you; someone with your ingenuity... Daxter: That's me! Osmo: Someone with your strength... Daxter: That's right! Osmo: Your resourcefulness... Daxter: Yup. Got it. Osmo: Your bravery, in the face of certain death... Daxter: What?! Okay, move along, old man. You had me at "hello", but you had to push it! Osmo: In short, would you like a job working for me? I'll make it worth your while. Daxter: Forget it, buddy! I don't know nothing about exterminating, and I hate bugs! Although, I could always fake it. Osmo: Eh, what? You'll take it! Wonderful! Meet me at the shop tomorrow. And welcome, welcome aboard! Haven City streets 1 (gameplay) On-screen: Use to move Daxter into the light beacon. The Next Morning Daxter: Looks like the bugs won. Osmo: What was that? Daxter: Nothing! Daxter: All right, everything with more than two legs, start trembling, 'cause the Daxternator is in the building! Osmo: That's the spirit! Are you ready for the first test? Daxter: Just give me the bug juice, pops, and make it a double. I'll hose down every creepy-crawly that moves! Osmo: No, no, no. You must first learn the basics. In my day, we hunted bugs with style and class. A more elegant weapon, for a more civilized time. Osmo: Now, for your first job, I want you to go and take out all the loose bugs in the local hotel. Go get 'em! Osmo Reminder 1 Osmo: Your first job is at the Westside Hotel. Find the Concierge, and he will show you the ropes! Haven City streets 2 (gameplay) (Shortly after exiting the shop.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter... I almost forgot to tell you about the communication device! I'll use this to keep in touch with you whenever you're away from the shop. Now you're good to go, my boy. (After picking up the orb inside the light beacon.) Daxter and on-screen: If there's one thing I've learned, you can never have too many of these Precursors orbs! (Upon approaching the first ledge.) On-screen: Press to jump. (After picking up the health pack inside the light beacon.) Daxter: A health pack! Whoo, bet you never guessed that one. On-screen: A health pack! Bet you never guessed that one... (Upon approaching the first high ledge.) On-screen: Press then again while in the air to double jump. (After picking up the skull gem inside the light beacon.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter, that gold gem is dropped by all of these new, nasty bugs. Collect as many of these as you can... That's how I get paid! (Upon approaching the Westside Hotel.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: That's the hotel Daxter. Head inside and talk to the Concierge. And remember, your job is to exterminate bugs. (After entering the hotel.) Daxter and on-screen: Whoa, get a load of this place! On-screen: Press and to rotate the camera. On-screen: Press to look around freely On-screen: Press to exit free look. Concierge Intro Concierge: So you must be the exterminator. Mr. Krew, our best customer, will be pleased you're here. But I don't like the looks of you—the bugs up here ate the last exterminator alive. Anyway, I'd love to let you up the elevator, but I've lost the key somewhere. Have a look 'round for it, will you? Concierge Reminder Concierge: I knew you didn't have the fortitude. I'll need more gold gems than that! Bring 25 gems back to the Concierge (gameplay) (After collecting the Westside Hotel key.) Concierge (communicator) and on-screen: Thank you. Now, bring me back a nice stack of those gold bug-gems and I'll tell Osmo you've managed better than that last fellow he sent. On-screen: Take the elevator down the hall and begin in the arboretum. On-screen: Bring 25 gems back to the Concierge. (After exiting the elevator and approaching the first group of enemies.) On-screen: Press to attack enemies with the electric swatter. (Upon approaching a killer plant for the first time.) Concierge and on-screen: I may have forgotten to feed the plants, I'm afraid... On-screen: Press to sneak past killer plants. (After landing on the netting after the first metal bug.) Daxter: Nyeh, being an ottsel might be useful after all. On-screen: Being an ottsel might be useful after all. On-screen: Jump onto the netting to climb. (While climbing the parallel netting walls.) On-screen: Press to jump from wall to wall. (Upon approaching the locked door leading to a hotel room.) Concierge and on-screen: Oh, did I forget to give you the room keys? Well, you'll find a way. On-screen: Press to crawl through tight places. (Upon approaching the first lounge arena area.) On-screen: Hit enemies repeatedly to unleash wicked combo attacks! (Upon collecting twenty-five skull gems.) On-screen: 25 gems collected! (Upon approaching the second chute.) Daxter and on-screen: Looks like the express exit for the Daxternator! On-screen: While sliding, steer left and right to avoid obstacles, and use to jump. (Upon completing the mission, after the following cutscene.) On-screen: Mission complete! Concierge Success Concierge: You've exceeded my expectations. Payment received in full, and I'll be phoning your employer immediately. Now off you go! Clean up the construction site 1 (gameplay) (Shortly after exiting the Westside Hotel.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Good work Daxter. I hear you did a smash-up job. Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Now I need you to clean up a construction site. These bugs don't even wait for the building to be finished! (Upon approaching the zipline.) On-screen: Dodge left, right and up when on a zipline. Meeting Taryn Daxter: That ain't no bug! Taryn: And you're too scruffy to be a creeper. So, what's your game? Speak up before these barrels become both ends of the conversation. Who are you? Daxter: I could ask you the same, sweet cheeks. Taryn: Well if you must know, I'm Taryn. And let me guess, you're one of those lame exterminators who think they can still clean up the city. I've got news for you: those new metal bugs are more than you can handle, so take your little toys and go home. Daxter: And I've got news for you: you're really hot when you're angry. Taryn: We've got bigger problems around here than people know. You want to help? Here's a big girl's way of taking out bugs. You get the creeps, I'll get that crane moving. Think you can handle it? Daxter: Okay, baby, I'll play along. Watch me work sugar. Taryn: Hey! Watch where you spray that thing, cowboy. Clean up the construction site 2 (gameplay) (Shortly after the previous cutscene ends.) On-screen: Press to stun enemies with bug spray. (After clearing the first platform.) Taryn and on-screen: Grab the crane. I'll take you up. (After Taryn transports you to the next platform.) Taryn and on-screen: You're in position fuzzball. Drop down and clear the platform. I'll pick you up when the bugs are gone. (After clearing the second platform.) Taryn and on-screen: Two more! (After clearing the third platform.) Taryn and on-screen: Vaguely impressive. One more to go. (After clearing the fourth and final platform.) Taryn and on-screen: Hmm, you rodents are full of surprises. If you can make your way back, meet me at the bar. (Shortly after exiting the construction site.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Calling Daxter, come in Daxter. Return to the Kridder Ridder shop immediately! Meeting Kaeden Kaeden: That's three more infestations you failed on this week! Keep it up, and this business will be mine! Osmo: Go spray your s's someone else, Kaeden! This company's been in my family for generations! My father's father, Ozmar Itchy Drawers III, worked his fingers to the bone to make this place what it is! Kaeden: Yes, I'm sure he's very proud. I promise you, Osmo, I will eventually run you out of town! You'll be bug bait soon enough! Daxter: What insect crawled up his butt? Osmo: We're in trouble, Daxter. If we don't start completing jobs soon, I'll lose the business! Osmo: The bug alert! It looks like something big. To the hangar! Osmo: For this job, I'm trusting you with my pride and joy, Little Betsy. Daxter: All right! You got hot daughter, huh? Osmo: She's a beauty, huh? Daxter: She's uh, something all right. Daxter: You're telling me this thing still flies? Osmo: Sure. Been in my family for centuries. Used it to take out the infamous curly crab infestation of '67. And you'll need it to take out this swarm. But be gentle with her! I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to ol' Betsy. Fire her up and go get that swarm, flyboy! Exterminate bugs in Breezy Valley 1 (gameplay) (Upon approaching the first vent.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Collect spray from vents. Osmo (communicator): The R button releases the spray. Hold it down to eliminate those bugs! On-screen: releases the spray. Hold it down to eliminate those bugs! On-screen: Use for a quick hop. (When the timer reaches forty seconds.) On-screen: You're almost out of time! Find the last few plants before it's too late. (Upon eliminating all of the smaller bugs.) Osmo (communicator): Daxter! Crash into the purple bugs to kill them, or the big plant is going to die! On-screen: Crash into the purple bugs to kill them, or the big plant is going to die! (Once the hive queen crawls out of her hole.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: That's the queen, Daxter. Don't let her escape! (Upon completing the mission, after not immediately returning to the warp gate.) On-screen: Return to the exterminator shop through the warp gate The Crash Daxter: (screams) Daxter: Oops. Osmo: Daxter! Is that you? What was that noise?! Osmo: Welcome back, my boy. Good, you've already covered ol' Betsy up for me. At her age, that old duster can use all the tender, loving care she can get. I'll bet she needs a wash. Daxter: No, no! She's fine. Perfect. Not a scratch. No sir-y. Uh, everything's still here... more or less. I'll pick up the pieces later– I-I mean, I'll give her a bath later. Osmo: Huh. Are you sure? That's very thoughtful of you. After The Crash (gameplay) (After the previous cutscene ends.) Daxter and on-screen: Don't know what it is about this Precursor stuff, but it sure makes an ottsel want to catch a few z's. Osmo Reminder 2 Osmo: I just got a call from the bar, Daxter. Oh, some kind of mechanical problem. Oh, I know I don't need to give you directions. Oh and my son left his scooter outside. Go ahead and use it. Sprayer Upgrade 1 Daxter: Dry your tears gorgeous, I have returned! Taryn: Well, bug boy. I see that you're still breathing. Daxter: Alive and kicking—kicking butt, that is! Taryn: Yeah, great. Well you might as well have this. It's a little modification for that sprayer pack. Daxter: Sweet! Uh, what's it do? Taryn: Pressure boost. Try it out. Mm, this should be amusing. Daxter: Oh I can handle the pressure, baby. Taryn: I actually hadn't thought of that. Taryn: Oh by the way, it only lasts a few seconds. Daxter: Just keep the drinks on ice, baby! I'll be back before you know it! Barmaid Intro Barmaid: Daxter, never thought I'd actually be glad to see you. Anyway, I've lost pressure at the taps, and the valves need to be reset. Trouble is, nobody's been down there in months. I know you don't need any more motivation than that. Barmaid Reminder Barmaid: What are you doing? The taps are still down! Explore the brewery and restore pressure to the taps (gameplay) (Upon entering the bar.) On-screen: Jump and press to hover in the air. (Shortly after the first cutscene ends.) On-screen: Explore the brewery and restore pressure to the taps (Upon approaching a flame source for the first time.) On-screen: Move your spray near a flame source to ignite it. (Upon approaching a vertical flame source for the first time.) On-screen: Use flames to get an extra boost while spray-hovering. (After failing the minigame due to opening the wrong valve.) Barmaid: Be careful Daxter! Opening a valve at the wrong time will cause the whole machine to overheat. Wait until the red light flashes to press the button. (After failing the minigame due to failing to press the corresponding button.) Barmaid and on-screen: Don't let the pressure get too high! To prevent the machine from overheating, press the matching button as soon as you see the red light flash. (Upon completing the mission.) Barmaid and on-screen: Good work my orange friend! Back in business. Barmaid Success Barmaid: Say, there was a worker in here a minute ago from the transit system down the street. Said there were some bugs chewing though some electrical wires. Be careful though, he looked like he needed a drink. Defeat hive queen 1 (gameplay) (While failing to effectively harm the queen.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter, that's an Altum sonatur queen! Its head should be vulnerable to your bug spray! (When not attacking the egg sac when it is exposed.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: The egg sac, you've got to hit the egg sac! (While riding up the elevator.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: What took you so long Daxter? You didn't wreck the transit authority's zoomer did you? Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Well nevermind. We've been given access to the power station. Head up there; I've got a distress call from the strip mine. Miner Intro 1 Miner: Whew, sight for sore eyes. We were just about to hit the motherlode when these bugs showed up. There are a bunch of eco crystals out there. You can bring them back if you dare. Miner Reminder 1 Miner: If I don't get those crystals, I'm ruined! Miner Reminder 2 Miner: Yeah, not-not that I don't appreciate the effort, but uh, eight crystals please. Collect 8 eco crystals and return them to the Miner (gameplay) On-screen: Collect 8 eco crystals and return them to the Miner. Miner Success 1 Miner: (gasps) Beautiful crystals! You have no idea how much those Haven City suckers are paying for this stuff! Off you go, then. Exterminate bugs in Breezy Valley 2 (gameplay) (Shortly after exiting the strip mine.) Taryn (communicator) and on-screen: Looks like you've got another date with Betsy. Don't worry, I had her fixed up. Now you need to go finish the job in Breezy Valley. (After starting the mission and approaching the bugs.) On-screen: These bugs are infected. Find and spray all of them. (When the timer reaches forty seconds.) On-screen: You're almost out of time! Find the last few bugs quickly. (Upon exterminating all of the bugs.) On-screen: The queens are back. Find them all. Jak! Daxter: Bug base, bug base, this is Orange Lightning, do you read? Taryn (communicator): Yes, Daxter. But you don't have to use call signs or–... (In the NTSC-U/C version of the game.) Daxter: Unit 1 returning to base ASAP on the QT. By the way, was I supposed to pick you up something at the store? Yakow milk, maybe? Or some old guy fiber? I keep thinking I've forgotten to do something. You know, something important... I can't help but think– (In the PAL version of the game.) Daxter: Unit 1 returning to base ASAP on the QT. By the way, was I supposed to pick you up something at the store? Yakow milk, maybe? Or some female hygiene product we men dare not speak of? I keep thinking I've forgotten to do something. You know, something important... I can't help but think– Daxter: Jak! That's it! Hang on, buddy! Daxter: I gotta go, toots. Talk to you later! I mean, uh, over and out! I mean ten-four... or whatever! Follow that prison zoomer! (gameplay) On-screen: Follow that prison zoomer! (Throughout the mission.) ; Guard: * Hold him! * Get some! * Take that! * What is that? * Shoot the rat! * What is he thinking?! Ximon to the Rescue Ximon: Oh, sorry, buddies. Didn't your mom tell you to stay out of the street? Ximon: Hello, furry dude! Get in! Daxter: Thanks, dude! Ximon: Welcome, dude! Daxter: Dude! Ximon: Dude! Daxter and Ximon: Dude... Ximon: Ximon's the name. I'm Osmo's son. Pops said he hadn't heard from you for a while, so I tracked you down pronto with the radio. It's a good thing too, we got a mondo job brewing right now on a big tanker in the Port. You ready to party hard? (Kaeden watches the two fly past his window, the scene shifts to him.) Kor: Why is that last exterminator company still operating? Kaeden: The owner, Osmo, has proven, uh, difficult to discourage. Kor: Well then, help him down the path of despair! I can't have this Osmo interfering with my plans. We've finally infiltrated Haven's security walls, and I don't want some wrinkled old exterminator getting in my way! Kaeden: I have it handled, Great One. I assure you. He's got some new hired help, but it's only a matter of time before I–... Kor: Close him down! Soon. Or else, I'll be doing some exterminating myself. Collect 30 gems from the tanker (gameplay) (After being dropped onto the tanker and jumping onto the first lifeboat.) Ximon (communicator) and on-screen: Pop says this is a simple job: collect the gems, cash the check. See you on the flip side dude! On-screen: Collect 30 gems from the tanker (Upon collecting 30 gems.) On-screen: 30 gems collected! Meeting Tik Daxter: What's this? Daxter: Hey little fella. Are you lost? Tik: Tik, tik. Daxter: I'll get us off this rusty boat, don't worry your little uh, thorax, or whatever it is. Daxter: You know, I've always wanted my very own sidekick. From now on I'll call you... Tik: Tik! Tik! Daxter: Tik! I wonder if you're a boy or a girl. Let me see... So small, it's hard to tell. Hey! Did you just raise your leg?! Ew! Bad Tik, bad! From now, on only on the grass, okay? Yuck! All right, let's get out of here! Tik minigame (gameplay) On-screen: Press for Tik to short circuit the lock Sprayer Upgrade 2 Taryn: Psst... Daxter: Hello? Is that you, dude? Taryn: Boom! Daxter: (yells) Taryn: You're dead! Daxter: Are you trying to perm my tail? It's about time you showed up again, toots! Taryn: A bit jumpy for a big hero, aren't we? Daxter: Yeah well, the twitch comes with the job. How about a little something, you know, for the effort? Taryn: All right, you deserve a bone. This flamethrower attachment will keep a smile on your face. Just watch your cone of fire and keep the kill zone in front of you. It depletes your fuel, so use it carefully. And don't forget to clean the barrel... Daxter: Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it. Just point and shoot. Sweet! Collect 40 gems (distillery) (gameplay) (Shortly after the previous cutscene ends.) On-screen: Use the and buttons to switch between sprayer weapons. Taryn (communicator) and on-screen: I don't know why I do you favors like this. Anyway the city Port is a mess; clear out the distillery and cannery and we'll call it even. (Upon entering the distillery.) On-screen: Collect 40 gems (After failing to grab the moving crates.) On-screen: You can get past this area by grabbing onto those grape crates! Collect 40 gems (fish cannery) (gameplay) (Upon entering the fish cannery.) On-screen: Collect 40 gems (After hitting the switch for an ice block for the first time.) On-screen: Use the flame thrower to melt the ice blocks (Upon approaching the first movable ice block.) On-screen: The flamethrower will move ice blocks. You No Bug! Brutter: Hey! Wait... You no bug! You too furry for metal ugly. Hey... you be bug squisher? You work for Osmo? You guy I call! Daxter: Yeah! Me bug squisher, you big lug! Now put me down! Brutter: Oh! So sorry, little orangey pal. Me Brutter. Me own fish cannery, but mean nasty metal bugs eating all me fishy foods. Brutter lose business. Daxter: Well, that's why I'm here for. You can thank me now. Brutter Ah, yes, thanks I give for you help, but me main storage area is where most nasty bugs sneak. You protect that? You squish them all, orangey pal? Daxter: Yeah, I'll clean 'em out. Whew! As if the smell of this place wouldn't already do the trick. Take out bug in Emerald Isle 1 (gameplay) (On the way out of the distillery.) Ximon (communicator) and on-screen: Looks like it's going to be fast and furious, oh sultan of fuzz. Let's cruise! Ximon Forest Intro 1 Ximon: Okay orange buddy, we got to take out these bugs. You pull up aside them, and I'll nuke them. Take out bug in Emerald Isle 2 (gameplay) (While failing to keep up with a bug.) Ximon: Get beside the bugs, little dude! On-screen: Get beside the bug little dude! (Upon defeating it.) Ximon: Oh yeah dude, that was supreme-o radical! Oh, pop said you should head back to the construction site. Looks like something mucho not bueno going on there. Find and destroy termite mounds (gameplay) (Upon entering the second area in the second construction site area. Note that Osmo's avatar appears on the message, but there is no voice.) On-screen: Daxter, did Ximon give you my message? We need to clean up that construction site! On-screen: Find and destroy termite mounds (Upon approaching the spring-loaded platforms.) On-screen: Flame the springs to move platforms (After using the second elevator.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter, the management says you've got to destroy every one of those termite mounds before they'll activate the exit elevator. (Shortly after the previous dialogue.) Daxter and on-screen: My keen exterminator sense tells me that these termite mounds are the problem. (Upon approaching the exit elevator before completing the mission.) On-screen: Destroy all termite mounds to activate the elevator (Upon completing the mission.) On-screen: Exit elevator open (At the end of the zipline.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Things are heating up outside the city Daxter; you need to get back to the power station and get on top of it! Sprayer Upgrade 3 Daxter: If we keep meeting like this, people will start to talk. Taryn: If we don't stop this metal bug infestation, there wont be any people left. Daxter: No problem. Then it'd just be you and me baby—starting civilization all over again. Taryn: Oh, that's not in the cards, fuzz ball. Still, you are useful in handling the smaller problems around here. I suppose you're ready for a real toy, if you've got the fur for it. That's an ultrasonic attachment. It's experimental. Daxter: Experimental? Ooh, I like the sound of that! Taryn: Hey! Watch where you point that thing! I don't actually know what it does. Daxter: It's in good hands, baby! Miner Intro 2 Miner: Ah, you again! All right, I've set a trap to catch the queen and end this mess, but she won't take the bait. That's where you come in! Miner Reminder 3 Miner: The trap is set, but no queen yet. Keep smashing those hives! Smash the hives (gameplay) (Upon completing the mission.) On-screen: Go and talk to the Miner Miner Hives Done Miner: Nice work. With all those squished bugs, the queen should be on her way. Now all you have to do is go wait at the trap! Defeat hive queen 2 (gameplay) (When approaching the hive queen's nest at the strip mine.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Holy cow Daxter! The readings are off the chart. Watch yourself! On-screen: Defeat hive queen Miner Success 2 Miner: Hooray! I'm back in business! No more queen bug! You can go now. Lumberjack Intro Lenny: All right, well, you came to the right place. There are huge bugs dropping disgusting eggs all over. We set up bug zappers, ah, but everybody's afraid to man them. Oh, I'd do it myself but I-I have carpal tunnel. Activate the bug zappers (gameplay) (While you are not actively proceeding with activating all the bug zappers.) Lenny (communicator) and on-screen: There are still more of those... things! (Upon approaching a bug zapper button.) On-screen: Stand on the button to activate the bug zapper. (After killing all the drifters and approaching the log chute.) Lenny (communicator) and on-screen: We did it! I can open the mill again! You can leave using the log chute. (Upon returning to the power station, after completing both the strip mine 2 and lumber mill missions.) Ximon (communicator) and on-screen: Yo little fuzzy dude, you ready to rock over to Emerald Isle one more time? I got the zoomer fully warmed up bro! Ximon Forest Intro 2 Ximon: Looks like it's going to be fast and furious, o' sultan of fuzz. Let's cruise! Take out bug in Emerald Isle 3 (gameplay) (Upon entering Emerald Isle's main area.) Ximon: I'll take the helm little dude, you man the tail gun. Take 'em out my man! (Upon being hit by the kamikaze bugs.) ; Ximon: * Woah! * Look out dude! * Stay on target dude, stay on target! (Upon defeating the queen.) Ximon and on-screen: Goin' down buggo! (After completing the mission.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter, where have you been?! And have you seen that fool son of mine? Nevermind. Get back to that tanker in the Port. Investigate tanker (gameplay) (After riding the elevator up to the upper deck.) On-screen: Investigate tanker (Upon approaching a stuck valve.) On-screen: Use the flamethrower on stuck valves (After opening a third valve.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Daxter, what did you do?! I just got an alarm that the tanker's storage has been breached! Get out of there fast! To the Palace Daxter: (screams) Ximon: Woah, dude! I thought you were a goner for sure! You know, a surfer's never supposed to turn his back on the ocean. Daxter: You see this?! That tanker's cargo was meant to be delivered to the Baron's Palace. You know what that means? Ximon: Uhh... Daxter: It means we should pay a visit to Baron Praxis's Palace. You know, do a little exterminating snoop-around. But I'm going to need a disguise... (Cut to the Palace.) Erol: You! Over there! Daxter: Hang loose, dude. Watch the master work his magic. Erol: Who are you? What are you doing here?! Daxter: Right, glad you asked. We... We are the best extermination crew in Haven City! Someone call about a bug infestation? Erol: What? I haven't heard about any infestation! Who called you? Daxter: Uh, your boy, uh, you know... Captain Xi-Xi-Ximon... Rupertikjakmos. Erol: Nice try—that call didn't happen. Captain Rupertikjakmos is on leave this month! He couldn't have been the one! Daxter: Ah, well you see–... Ximon: Uh, the Captain, uh, called, like, from his vacation house—home—hotel, and said this palatial palace-type place was crawling with bugs and to get here pronto. Something about the Baron's wishes. Erol: They sent you? Look at you! I'd say you're the only vermin in this place. Erol: (sniffs) Gah! What, did you sleep in the trash last night? Daxter: Yeah, well it's uh, it's a tough job. Ximon: Very tough. Daxter: We perform a vital service. So, uh, if you'll just let us do our job. Ximon: Yeah. Our job, that we do... Daxter: We'll just get to it and get out of your hair. Erol: See that you do, and quickly! I'll be watching. Daxter: Right! Have a good day. Erol: I never do. Ximon: That dude needs to chill, dude. Escape the Palace (gameplay) (Shortly after exiting the elevator.) Daxter and on-screen: This is not going to be good. Daxter, it's time to get your orange self the hell out of here. On-screen: Escape the Palace Finding the Map Veger: Dark eco is a dangerous toy you're playing with, Erol. This map of the prison shows five inmates who have been exposed to this disgusting dark eco. All have died, save one. Your weapons program is a failure! Erol: Count Veger, you simply have no faith. This Jak person shows promise. The old hag Onin says he's special. Tik: Tik! Tik! Tik! Veger: What was that? Veger: Agh, bugs! I hate bugs! They're everywhere these days! Veger: What was I saying? Oh yes, light eco is the key! If we can find the secret of the Precursors we–... Erol: The secret is fear, and turning our warriors into weapons with dark eco! We'll need something powerful to defeat the Metal Heads. Veger: It will be your downfall! These eco freaks will not save us! Daxter: Oh yeah! The roadmap to Jak. Nice going, little buddy. Give me a high claw. Tik: High claw! Finding the Clothes Daxter: Good boy, Tik! Tik: (exclamations) Daxter: No, these clothes wont fit me. But maybe Jak can use them. Tik: (exclamations) The Shop Goes Boom Osmo: I don't care what you say! We're doing our best! Kaeden: Well your best isn't good enough! Kaeden: Look! There are bugs even in your own establishment! Tik: (groans) Tik: (screams) Daxter: No! Daxter: Tik?.. Kaeden: That's how it's done. And you're next! Kaeden: (laughs) Now you die! Daxter: Osmo! Osmo: (coughs) Everything I've worked for... gone. Daxter: Don't worry. I'll get that blow-hard metal bug for what he did. But I gotta go save my friend Jak. Hmm... I'll just need a plan... (Cut to above the prison.) Daxter: Uhh, are you sure this is safe?! Ximon: Trust me! You're looking radical, dude! Totally extreme! Daxter: Then lower away! This ottsel is on a mission! Ximon: And it's totally possible! Daxter: Dude! Daxter: I'm okay! I'm okay. Rescue Jak (gameplay) (While on patrol.) ; Guard: * Ah, nothin' there. * You see something? * Where're the prisoners? (Upon sensing Daxter.) ; Guard: * What was that?! * What are you talking about? (While attacking Daxter.) ; Guard: * Get some! * Take that! Kaeden Has Failed Kor: Once again you have failed, and I must contemplate how to exact pain for your disservice. Kaeden: Why is this Jak creature so important? And that annoying orange furbag, he is nothing but a trifle! Kor: You have no idea how important they both are to the cosmos! Daxter must not be allowed to rescue Jak! Do you understand? Kaeden: I will see to it personally! Kor: Yes... But if you fail, maybe that orange rat can still be of service... Kaeden: I will not fail! This isn't over yet. Kor: If Daxter breaks the eco user out of prison, this Jak, I could still meet them both outside... in disguise... Yes, an old man would win their confidence. (laughs) I can still get what I want! Kaeden: And I will get this Daxter's head... What's on the Tube Daxter: Oh yeah! Let's see what's on the tube tonight. Daxter: Boring, boring. Seen it. Rerun. Hated it! Boring. I was up for that part. Ladies: (scream) Daxter: Woah! Sorry ladies, I didn't know Krimzon girls took showers. Brrr! Jak: (groans) Daxter: Jak! I'm coming for you, buddy! Hang on! Ladies: (scream) Daxter: Heheh. Just checking! Pick on Bugs Your Size Daxter: Hey uh, sleaze breath. Kaeden: Do you like killing metal bugs? Daxter: Well, there is a certain top-of-the-food chain satisfaction to the whole–... Metal Kaeden: Then why don't you pick on a bug your own size?! Daxter: (nervous chuckles) Well yes, technically you are actually a lot bigger. Metal Kaeden: (laughs) Epilogue Metal Kaeden: You cannot escape the coming onslaught... Daxter: Bring it on, bug breath! I just stopped you, didn't I? Metal Kaeden: No matter what happens, my master will be waiting for you and Jak outside... Daxter: Outside where? Metal Kaeden: It's already written. The city will be ours... Ximon: Woah! Gnarly! Excellent work dude! Daxter: That's right. Heroes always find a way to get it done, no matter what the hardship! Ximon: Yeah!.. Well, the map here says this door was open all the time; you could have just walked in. Oh! And you left behind your sidekick's threads. Daxter: I knew that. Now I must be off for my date with destiny. Fare thee well, my fine fan. Parting is such sweet–... (screams) Ximon: Oh! Now that is a heroic exit! (Cut to post-''Jak II'' Naughty Ottsel.) Daxter: And that's how I saved Jak. Daxter: (growls) Miscellaneous Non-mission specific (gameplay) (Upon collecting a combat bug for the first time.) On-screen: You picked up a combat bug! Combat bugs can be dueled against other players. (Refer to the software manual for more information on the bug combat mini game) (Upon collecting a combat bug token for the first time.) On-screen: You picked up a combat bug token! Tokens are played strategically during bug combat duels. (Refer to the software manual for more information on the bug combat mini game) (Upon collecting a combat bug vial for the first time.) On-screen: You picked up a combat bug vial! Vials are used to increase statistics of your combat bugs. (Refer to the software manual for more information on the bug combat mini game) (Upon approaching a character with a replayable cutscene.) On-screen: Press to talk. (Upon approaching a rideable vehicle.) On-screen: Press to use. (While on a vehicle over a trans-pad.) On-screen: Press to dismount. (At the start of each dream mode minigame, as well as any repeatable minigame.) On-screen: Press to start. (After failing a dream mode minigame.) ; On-screen: * restart * exit dream (Upon approaching the tap valve terminal in the brewery.) ; On-screen: * Use - - - + - - - to play * Press to begin (Upon completing certain missions.) On-screen: Mission complete! (Upon collecting all Precursor orbs in a level, where X is the total amount of available Precursor orbs, ranging from 25 to 75.) On-screen: You have collected X/X Precursor orbs. (Upon collecting all skull gems in some level, where X is the total amount of available skull gems, ranging from 25 to 81.) On-screen: You have collected X/X gems. (Upon unlocking a new dream level.) On-screen: A new dream level is available! Check it out at Osmo's shop. (When the timer reaches sixty-five seconds in both Breezy Valley missions.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: Hurry up, Daxter, and finish exterminating those bugs! (After failing to take down the hive queen.) Osmo (communicator) and on-screen: She's pretty quick! Try cutting her off when she turns. (Upon attempting to enter the warp gate before completing the mission.) On-screen: You must complete your mission before leaving. Completing dream mode levels (gameplay) (After waking up from The Matrix I dream.) Daxter: I know kung fu? On-screen: I know kung fu! On-screen: You got a new move! Press in mid-air to do a spin attack. (After waking up from the Braveheart dream.) Daxter: Freedom! (After waking up from The Lord of the Rings I dream.) Daxter: Wow, that was deep. (After waking up from the Indiana Jones dream.) Daxter: It had to be snakes! (After waking up from The Matrix II dream.) Daxter: Wow... that was confusing. (After waking up from The Lord of the Rings II dream.) Daxter: Man, was he pushy! Category:Scripts Category:Daxter